immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom
This page will inform you about the Spiridonian thunder god, Capcom. Bio Full Name: Capcom Date of Birth: Immortal Age: Immortal Occupation: God Personality: Powerful, selfish, quiet. Weapons: Thunder Sword, Lightning Whip, The Eternity Amulet, his fists. Powers/Abilities: Skilled combatant, mind reading skills, strength, control over thunder and lightning. Allies: Bandai Namco, Arika Gottama, Asuka Kazama, Sharon Ashman, Akillia. Enemies: The Beast, Mullac (formerly), Kazuya Mishima, Bullither, Kaj. Relatives: Unnamed mother (deceased), Hythese (Father), Azel (Wife), Ocin (Daughter). Likes: Earth, teamwork, Bandai Namco, Arika Gottama, action movies, meditation, Dislikes: Death (including his own), his friends in danger, Nediar, Nediar trying to steal his amulet. Titles: Thunder God of Spiridon, Son of Hythese, Sparky (by Azel). Personal Theme: Hero-Nickleback. Character Summary Capcom is an ages old God from the planet Spiridon. Whilst his memories date back to the beggining of time itself, he appears to be in his early 30s. His father however, looks 100. Capcom is a likeable, shy and somewhat energetic being from another world, others tend not to interact with him while he claims that he is a "reasonably socially likeable character." To which Arika Gottama replies "Yeah, an old man that fries anything he touches. Likeable." Capcom is also capable of attracting women, this is how he gained his family on Spiridon... His birth family consists of: Hythese (Father) Unknown Name: Mother (Deceased) Nuthus: Older brother (Deceased) Nediar: Younger brother Vuchus: Younger sister (Deceased) Arrival on Earth Upon arriving on Earth, Capcom had no knowledge of the world that he was on. He needed information and consulted a short, shifty-looking ninja named Bandai Namco, who was offended by Capcom's tone of voice and ended up engaging in combat along with a bystander named Arika Gottama. After 30 minutes of fighting they had forgotten what had caused them to fight and apologised for arguing and became friends for life. Martial Art Skill Capcom is a master of most martial arts, but only uses two forms of fighting. The first is the one that he knows the best, Muay Thai. Muay Thai is the most versatile and the most deadly as it uses two fists, two elbows, two knees and two feet. The other is Taekwondo. Season 1 In season one, Capcom is first seen as a selfish and demanding thunder god living in a space temple and dressed like an ancient roman. Capcom says he has had enough of life as a god and leaves for Earth, but not before buying some Earth clothes in a disguise. When on Earth, Capcom had no knowlegde of the year and time or date. Capcom asked a nearby stranger who was offended by his tone of voice and started to argue which in turn woke a a bystander and the three engaged in a one hour fight. After 50 minutes of fighting the three had forgotten why they were quarreling over and apologised by making up with a drink in the local bar. They had become The Immortal Fighters. Season 2 Capcom had began to wise up a little by the start of season 2. Although he ceased to talk to people he would respond when asked a question. Capcom was also enjoying life anew and never thought once about leaving throuought the entirety of the season. However, Mullac had made himself a worthy opponent for the thunder god of Spiridon and fought many times. Capcom also began to settle down in ABC Tower but was disturbed by Mullac, Bullither and Kazuya. Season 3 Capcom had began to feel underestimated by the staff of ABC Tower and decided to leave for Spiridon again. After being snapped at by Arika he travelled to the I.R.S Station back to Spiridon, and was greeted by his collegue. Meanwhile, Arika and Bandai were planning and attack on a base belonging to Mullac, Bullither and Kazuya but without Capcom they were losing the fight. It was two against three. However, at the last minute Capcom joined the fight to help his true friends. They were The Immortal Fighters again. An epic moment ensued as the dark trio were beaten and sent to lick their wounds deep inside the forest. Season 4 Season 4 is currently in disscusion and will be released on the wiki around christmas time. Storylines will include Capcom's family appearing, the death of Mullac and Capcom vs Nediar Powers and Abilites Here are some abilities only achievable by The Thunder God of Spiridon. *Teleportation *Lightning projection *Psyhcic communicaton *Mind reading *Controlled dreaming Quotes "We only need two of us to defeat you!" (After Kazuya points out the absence of Bandai Namco in their fight.) "Not this God and not today!" (To Kazuya after he states that he is 'The Destroyer of Gods'.) Trivia *With the exeption of Azel (who has yet to appear), Capcom is the only Spiridon to appear and is the only member of the latter race that Arika and Bandai see. *Even though he is not with them anymore, Capcom dreams of Azel and Ocin in season three. Hinting their appearence in season four. In the dream(s), he keeps shouting "I'm here" or "Don't worry, I ain't far". True Power Being a God, Capcom possesses some immense power. But this power seen so far isn't even a third of what is to come. At the end of season 4, there will be a final battle between Capcom and Nediar. And it will end with destruction...